Goku: GT (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Fanga: "The Wrong Wish! Goku becomes a Kid!?" Anime: "A Devastating Wish" |Race=Saiyan |Gender=Male |Date of birth = Age 734 (Manga and Fanga) Age 737 (Anime) |Date of death = Age 761 (Revived in Age 762) Age 767 (Revived in Age 774) Age 796 (Timeline changed; Erased from Existence; event erased) |Address=439 East District |Alleigance= Z-Fighters |FamConnect= Goku (Parallel Timeline Counterpart) Future Goku (Alternate Future counterpart) Xeno Kakarot (Alternate Universe Counterpart) Jamie (half-brother, parallel timeline) Bardock (Biological father) Gine (Biological mother) Raditz (Older brother) Grandpa Gohan (Adoptive Grandfather and mentor) Chi-Chi (Wife) Ox-King Gohan: GT (Son) Goten: GT (Son) Videl: GT (Daughter-in-law) Pan: GT (Granddaughter) Krillin (Lifelong bestfriend) Master Roshi (Mentor) Korin (Mentor) Mr. Popo (Mentor) Kami (Mentor) King Kai (Mentor) Old Kai: GT (mentor) Uub (Student) Vegeta: GT (Fusee and Rival) Hercule (Extended family member and Potara fusee) Broly (Nemesis) Dende (Fusee) Zamasu: GT (Fusee) }} Goku (also known as GT Goku or Goku: GT) is the parallel timeline counterpart of Goku. With the death of Cell-X and Chronoa using her abilities to ensure the changes that the Bio-Android made weren't undone as it would cause more damages than repair the timeline - the so-called original timeline was pushed into a Parallel Timeline. Appearance Goku for the majority of his appearance in Dragon Ball Advanced wears a smaller version of his Whis Outfit (Whis symbol excluded) after his blue uwagi is destroyed by Ledgic. However, he uses his blue uwagi after defeating Baby once again. During the 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament; Goku: GT's blue uwagi now has the Turtle Hermit kanji on it as well as the back and a white shirt underneath with blue baggy pants. Biography Black Star Dragon Ball Saga As a result of wish made by Pilaf; Goku was transformed into a kid. After learning that the Earth will explode unless the Black Star Dragon Balls are recovered - Goku sets out with Goten, Trunks, and Pan. Baby Saga Upon returning to Earth; Goku learned of Baby taking over the planet and fought against Baby. He received the Potential Unleashed State from Old Kai and was later transformed back into an adult. Super 17 Saga Goku and the others fought against Machine Mutant 17, Dr Myuu, and Rilldo, however, after Super 17 separated and Machine Mutant 17 transformed into Neo Super 17 - he proved to be too powerful them but promptly left after the death of Myuu. Shadow Dragons Saga Goku and the others would soon battle against the Shadow Dragons. 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament Goku: GT and the others were granted access to the Timespace Rift, however, he overheard hints of a hidden plot and went investigating with Vegeta: GT. He met Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegta before Android 13 arrived to stop them and promptly began fighting him and Xeno Goku. Abilities |-|Techniques= *Flight *Ki Blast *Kamehameha **Super Kamehameha **10X Kamehameha ***10X Super Kamehameha **Kamehameha X10 ***True Kamehameha X10 - A stronger version of Kamehameha X10. ***Big Tree Kamehameha - Scaled down version of Final Kamehameha and a team attack of Big Tree Cannon and Goku's Kamehameha X10. ***Kaio-ken Kamehameha X10 - While in his Calm Mind state; Goku was able to use Kaio-ken along with his Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4 state. ****Father-Son Kamehameha X10 - A team attack consisting of Goku's Kaio-ken X4 Kamehameha X10 and Gohan's Kamehameha X10. *****Family Kamehameha - After both Pan and Goten join the energy struggle with their Kamehamehas; the Father-Son Kamehameha becomes the Family Kamehameha. *Dragon Fist **Super Dragon Fist ***Dragon Hammer *Spirit Bomb **Universal Spirit Bomb *Instant Transmission *Ki Smoke Bomb *Destructo Disc **Death Slicer - Goku copies Frieza's Death Slicer technique **Double Destructo Disc **Destructo Disc Quintuple Blade *Afterimage Technique *Flame Breath - In his Golden Great Ape form; he is able to breathe fire on his opponents. *Freeze Breath - While in his Golden Great Ape form; Goku uses his Freeze Breath to try on Baby. *Super God Fist **Crimson God Strike - A stronger variant used by Goku in his Super Saiyan 4 form. *Final Explosion - Goku uses Final Explosion against Super 17 but survives the attack and is left almost completely drained of energy. *Mastery of Super Saiyan |-|Forms and Transformations= ;Great Ape Like all Saiyans, Goku can transform into a Great Ape (Oozaru) when he sees the full moon while he possesses his tail, though every time it was not at will. Because this tail was removed permanently in the main series by Kami when restoring the moon, this transformation was never taken by Goku again until GT (in which it is shown very briefly before the full transition into Golden Great Ape), making it his least used Saiyan transformation. ;Super Saiyan Goku uses his new power to defeat Frieza, the antagonist of the series at the time. Frieza had destroyed the Saiyans out of his fear of their growing power, and the idea of a possible "Super Saiyan". As a result of defeating Frieza, Goku avenges the Saiyan race, and the death of his best friend Krillin, but it is Trunks who kills the tyrant for good in the main timeline (Goku did the honors in Trunks' own time, in which the time traveler obviously never appeared to warn the Z fighters of their impending doom). ;Ascended and Ultra Super Saiyan After having witnessed Vegeta and Trunks emerging from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber (Room of Spirit and Time), Goku concludes that surpassing the normal Super Saiyan form may be more possible than initially suspected, and enters the room to train himself and Gohan. After teaching Gohan to become a Super Saiyan, Goku is able to achieve this form alongside the further extreme of the form known as Ultra Super Saiyan. However, although this new powerup would not take as much of a heavy hit on his speed as the successor would, he decides that staying transformed like this demands far too much ki to be spent, and so decides that the regular Super Saiyan form is the best suited for combat, and makes a plan for him and Gohan to master it before they leave the chamber. As a result, after under 20 hours spent in the room (Vegeta and Trunks had spent a whole day each, and would spend another prior to the Cell Games), he and Gohan emerge as Full Power Super Saiyans. As a result of this and the new discovery of the most powerful Super Saiyan state at the time, Super Saiyan 2, this form is never used by Goku again, and Vegeta and Trunks soon follow. Like the Ascended Super Saiyan form, Goku achieves this form in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber while training with Gohan. Although apparently stronger than Cell in this state, Goku told Gohan he could not defeat him because Cell was much faster, because "all the power in the world would do no good if you can't even hit the guy." Instead of persevering harder to simply increase power output, Goku decides that simply mastering the Super Saiyan form to suppress its downsides and make it a natural state is the best way to fight and gain power. This form is never used after its initial unlocking along with Ascended Super Saiyan, as a result. ;Full-Powered Super Saiyan After realizing the weaknesses inherent to the higher grades of Super Saiyan, Goku concluded that mastery over the basic Super Saiyan form would be more advantageous and went on to improve his endurance in that form, thus achieving this state. Though its never named in the main series. ;Mastered Super Saiyan Goku learned for King Kai to relax his emotions in order to remove to emotional turmoil that he is body is under whenever he becomes a Super Saiyan. As result Goku is able to retain a calm mind while transformed and even utilise Kaio-ken along with this form. ;Super Saiyan 2 When Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 he has some noticeable changes, such as his hair growing longer and becoming even more spikier, making his hair more defined than his other previous Super Saiyan forms, along with disappearing hair strands surrounding the forehead which are exclusive to this form, like Gohan (but in a different way; for reference, see the picture). He also gains electricity in his aura surrounding his body, and his aura grows markedly larger and more vibrant in both the anime and manga. ;Super Saiyan 3 Goku achieved this level in Other World as he could put unlimited energy into his transformation. Goku is first seen using this transformation against Majin Buu during the Majin Buu Saga. Once in this form, Goku was able to easily overpower Majin Buu in his first form and stood up to Kid Buu for a fair amount of time. However, the transformation is extremely draining in terms of energy, as it cut Goku's time left on Earth from hours to a stated thirty minutes after performing the transformation for a short time. When attempting to gather enough ki to defeat Kid Buu during their final battle, he was unable to sustain it as he had not taken into account the strain overcoming his living body, and soon reverted back to his base state. Altogether, these heavy disadvantages make it impractical to use the transformation out of the afterlife. ;Little Goku was accidentally turned into a Kid by adult Pilaf after Pilaf over-exaggerated on his wish intent making himself, and Shu their proper age again. ;Super Saiyan (Kid) Goku retains the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan. He retains his abilities, and can maintain it longer than Super Saiyan 3. Thanks to his tail being restored during The Pack Group; he is stronger than normally. ;Super Saiyan 2 (Kid) Goku used this form in order to end his fight with General Rilldo, and save his friends from the Machine Mutants. ;Super Saiyan 3 (Kid) When Goku attempts to battle Baby Vegeta after taking control of Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Vegeta, but Baby Vegeta severely outclassed Goku especially after Baby Vegeta transformed into his Strongest Form 1. Due to his Kid size he was unable to maintain this form for long. ;Evolved Super Saiyan 3 (Kid) As result of killing Majuub and Bulla; Goku becomes enraged and as result of his explosion of rage; he achieves the Evolved Super Saiyan 3. In this form; his hairstyle resembles his Super Saiyan 4 hairstyle with the exception of his eyebrows and bangs on the sides. His uwagi is destroy as a result of the transformation and begins as a tall as Gohan during the Cell Games. However, due to his kid size - he is unable to maintain the form for more than a few seconds. ;Old Kai's Unlock Ability (Kid) In the Fanga; Goku undergoes Old Kai's Unlock Ability ceremony in order to draw out his dormant power and transfer the powers he possesses from his Super Saiyan forms into his base form. As a result; he is able to use even his Super Saiyan 3 power without transforming into Super Saiyan 3. ;Potential Unleashed (Kid) In addition to Old Kai's Unlock Ability granting Goku full access to all his developed capacities, Goku is capable of pushing his power well-past those levels via his Potential Unleashed state even surpassing his Super Saiyan 3 form. Goku's appearance in this form resembles his parallel timeline's appearance in Ultra Instinct form except with some minor differences such as the bangs over his forehead are shorter and two strands hair hanging the between his first and second bangs, and his hair remains black. ;Evolved SS 3 Potential Unleashed (Kid) After he was forced back into his base form after unlocking Evolved Super Saiyan 3 - Goku resumed using his Potential Unleashed form and combined his Evolved Super Saiyan 3 form with it. Thanks to Potential Unleashed - giving him accesses to the power of all his Super Saiyan forms in his base form; Goku outclasses Baby by a small margin. ;Evolved Super Saiyan 3 After returning his adult size; he was able to maintain form for a longer period, but even with his adult body back - he is still unable to defeat Baby. ;Old Kai's Unlock Ability In the Fanga; Goku undergoes Old Kai's Unlock Ability ceremony in order to draw out his dormant power and transfer the powers he possesses from his Super Saiyan forms into his base form. As a result; he is able to use even his Super Saiyan 3 power without transforming into Super Saiyan 3. ;Potential Unleashed In addition to Old Kai's Unlock Ability granting Goku full access to all his developed capacities, Goku is capable of pushing his power well-past those levels via his Potential Unleashed state even surpassing his Super Saiyan 3 form. Goku's appearance in this form resembles his parallel timeline's appearance in Ultra Instinct form except with some minor differences such as the bangs over his forehead are shorter and two strands hair hanging the between his first and second bangs, and his hair remains black. ;Evolved SS 3 Potential Unleashed After he was forced back into his base form after unlocking Evolved Super Saiyan 3 - Goku resumed using his Potential Unleashed form and combined his Evolved Super Saiyan 3 form with it. Thanks to Potential Unleashed - giving him accesses to the power of all his Super Saiyan forms in his base form; Goku outclasses Baby by a small margin. ;Golden Great Ape Goku achieved this form in Dragon Ball GT, after Old Kai helped Goku to grow back his tail which allowed him to once again transform into a Great Ape. When he looked at the Earth during the Baby Saga, its sufficient substitute Blutz waves allowed him to take this form, a combination of the Super Saiyan state and the classic Great Ape transformation. Upon regaining control, he later transformed into Super Saiyan 4. ;Super Saiyan 4 This form is achieved by Goku after achieving the Golden Great Ape state and being calmed down by Pan. In anime; the overwhelming power of this transformation is apparently great enough to overcome the Black Star Dragon Balls' power making Goku's transformation into a child by Ultimate Shenron. The spell is only dispersed during the transformation, however. In addition to him being turned back into an adult temporarily, Goku's overall appearance changes yet again. However, in the Fanga - Goku regains his adult form prior to his transformation, but still retains the appearance changes. His tail is easily visible, the hair is longer than when in his normal state (not nearly as long as a Super Saiyan 3, though), his eyes become lined (much like Vegeta's did when he was a Majin in the Majin Buu Saga), his eye color is now golden yellow, and red fur covers almost all of his body from head to toe. His clothes change from his childhood garb, leaving him only dressed below the waist (excluding his armbands). ;Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4 In the Anime; Goku takes on this advancement after by absorbing an extra amount of Saiya Power with the aid of Super Saiyans Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Pan. However, in the Fanga - he takes on this state after Gotenks transfers nearly all his ki to Goku. While in this state in the Fanga; Goku possesses a double aura - one that has the same radiance as the Super Saiyan 2 aura and the second has the same radiance as the Super Saiyan 4 aura. In this state; he was able to overwhelm Golden Great Ape Baby. After Vegito absorbed an x amount of energy from Majuub, Trunks, and Goten - Goku was able to retain this energy and along with the energy he absorbed from a displaced Spirit Orb. As a result; Goku is able to freely enter this state anytime he wishes. ;Ultra-Powered Super Saiyan 4 After absorbing Baby's Revenge Death Ball Final; Goku was able to take on an enhanced state of Super Saiyan 4 allowing him to gain even more power while possessing black bio-electricity. In this state; he was able to knock down Baby with single punch. While in this form; Goku gains a slight muscle mass increase and his double aura becomes black. ;Mastered Super Saiyan 4 Goku learned for King Kai to relax his emotions in order to remove to emotional turmoil that he is body is under whenever he becomes a Super Saiyan. Chronoa calls this form the State of Tranquillity in which he focus his mind to relax his emotions while in his Super Saiyan 4 form and thus completely removes the "wild" aspects of Super Saiyan 4. As a result of his Calm Mind; Goku is able to use Kaio-ken along with this state. In this state; his aura becomes relaxed while still have the double aura effect of Super Saiyan 4 and Super Saiyan 2. Usually when Goku moves in this state; a silhouette/apparition of Gotenks appears behind showing that Gotenks' energy is still very much a part of him. ;Super Saiyan 4 Kaio-ken While in his Mastered Super Saiyan 4 state; Goku is able to use Kaio-ken along with it as there is no intense emotional turmoil. Goku mostly uses X4 Super Saiyan 4: Kaio-ken, but can use X10 Super Saiyan 4: Kaio-ken when necessary. While in this state; he gains a double aura and is able increase his power. ;Ultra Instinct -Sign- Goku: GT first unlocked this form during his fight with Eis Shenron and Nuova Shenron. After training with King Kai in order to gain the ability to use Mastery of Super Saiyan. While fighting Eis Shenron - Goku remembered everything that was taught to him by King Kai, Old Kai, Master Rosh, Kami, and Korin the culmination of all of Goku's martial arts training by various masters allow him to awaken the form similar to Goku's first awakening. In this form; he is able to vastly overpower both Eis Shenron and Nuova Shenron in the Super forms, however, is only able to maintain the form for mere moments. ;Ultra Instinct In a final effort of the fight against Syn Shenron - Goku was able to finally access the completed Ultra Instinct form and completely overpowered the Shadow while gathering energy for his Universal Spirit Bomb. Eventually, he was able to destroy him by launching the Spirit Bomb with a kick. Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Saiyans Category:Erased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Heroes